forgottencolonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurel Kinnard
=Biography= Aurel Kinnard was born on December 1st, 135 AP, into the lesser power European union colony, in the German section of Rukast. He is an only child of currently seperated parents, both of whom were in the education career, his mother being a special education teacher, while his father, a principal. It was an oddity, then that it was the military career that Aurel was drawn too. And despite the objections from his parents, they supported him through it. Growing up as a kid, he attended school with a diverse group, mixing cultures from his home German section along with neighboring ones, such as Polish and Lithuanian. He made a mixed pot of friends, and, being exposed to many such cultures had molded him to be a very racially-accepting person. He really didn't think of one culture being superior to another. His school, thus, had a variety of languages being taught, and foreign language was the only true subject in school that Aurel really liked. It seemed he didn't inherit his parents natural intelligence as he got by mostly on average grades, if not below average, save for all of his language classes. Spanish, Russian, English, he mastered them all, not to mention his native German. He was up studying on nights where his friends would go out to get in trouble at some house party, and practicing his languages with others of different cultures was a true hobby of his. As far as sports go, Aurel was a very good athlete, who performed well in a number of sports in high school. His main principles on dedicating his time and effort were how those skills would affect him in the future, thus, math, science and biology, although passed, didn't get the same effort as he gave to his sports, and his language classes. Upon graduation, he learned how to drive from his father. One night, without his parents knowing, he took the car out for a spin while they were away, and, fooling off with his friends, crashed and totaled it. His parents were glad that he wasn't hurt, but thought they he needed discipline, beyond their skills. They sent him to a military camp to "teach him a lesson." It was curious that, upon arriving, Aurel absolutely adored the life he had there, despite the intense training and rough nature. The comradery, the devotion, it was unlike anything he had ever seen. He knew then his passion for a future career- the military. When released from the camp, he talked with his parents and they allowed him to make such a choice. He served in the German faction army for five years, combining his older passion of language with his newfound desire in the military, a combat-ee who served also as a fluent translator. While in the military, he picked up on Chinese as well, figuring it an essential as the China faction was considered a super power. From age 18 to 23, he excelled and growed as as soldier and linguist, before requesting an honorable discharge, which was granted. Aurel's main decision behind it was that he simply wanted to meet and see new cultures, the interest he had obtained since he was a boy. He then went to Atlantis, seeking out what he heard was a paramilitary group which was stationed there at the moment, with hopes that it would bring him into a new, exciting stage in his life. Aurel has a very easy-going personality, and at the core is a kind-hearted person. This is all hidden however, under a more rough exterior, which was basically formed by his military training and his parents recent divorce, a year ago. Category:Characters